Fate and Doubt
by terra hotaru
Summary: I know my fate. I know what's going to happen to me. I have been prepared since I was born and I know that I am prepared. Based off Fatal Frame 2. AkuRoku. Yaoi. Lime.


**Note:** This is based off of Fatal Frame 2. It will be a really big spoiler if you haven't played the game. So, be warned. Been a while since I write a story. I hope you'll enjoy.

**Summary:** I know my fate. I know what's going to happen to me. I have been prepared since I was born and I know that I am prepared. Based off Fatal Frame 2. AkuRoku. Yaoi. Lime.

**Fate and Doubt**

Ever since I was born, I have been reminded of my duties… of my goal to life. I knew what will happen to me in the future. Everything was already set in stones and it was defined clearly to me. While everyone I knew was having a hard time, struggling through life with no idea what to do, I had a clear cut direction of what would become of me when I turn 18. It was odd… having this knowledge… but at the same time, I didn't mind.

I love him and he loves me. That was enough to comfort me.

I know… but the others don't know.

"Hey Roxas, good morning," my twin smiles at me, waving his hand lazily at me and comes over to sit beside me.

"Morning." I grinned, "Would you like some tea?"

Ven nods. "Yeah. Tea is good for the morning."

I smile and pour him a cup of tea. Putting the teapot down, I pick up my cup and sip the tea. I sigh, looking out the balcony of our house.

"Why the long sigh? It's a sunny day today. Perfect for you to hang out with Axel, right?" he grins.

I chuckle. "You know why… It's tomorrow, Ven…"

"I'm not going to do it, Roxas. I told you."

"You won't have a choice when it comes down to it. It's our fate. We are born as twins and…"

"Don't give me that bullshit, Roxas! I'm not going to do it and that's final!" With that, Ven stands up and storms away.

I sigh once again. Ven is always so stubborn.

-xoxo-

"Hey Axel!" I grin and wave, running over to the redhead of the village, holding a skewer of candied fruits.

"Oh hey, shortie," he grins back, patting my head.

I laugh. "I'm not short. You're just humongous."

He laughs crisply into the air.

I smile and take a candied cherry into my mouth, sucking on it until the candy is gone and then eating the cherry. Axel keeps watching what I'm doing. I can see him swallowing and breathing heavily and I raise my eyebrows. "You want one too?" I offer the skewer to him.

"No. I just got horny seeing you doing that." He grins.

I laugh. "Excuse me? Your pervert." I laugh and walk off with him following me. "So, what are we going to do today?" I smile.

"How about being lazy?"

"I thought that's what we always do," I reply cheerily.

"Yeah. Well… guess that's old news, huh? How about we sit down on a grassy area and then I watch you suck on that candied fruits of yours?"

I blush visibly. "Right… and I'll let you do that." I say in a singsong.

It is always nice to hang out with Axel. I admit that at first, it was weird when Axel starts flirting with me. But I caught on soon after and I start flirting back with him. It was… flattering and at the same time—I know it's weird, but nowadays, I'm really giddy when I have the opportunity to meet him, especially in the final day of my life.

We walk through the streets, looking around. A lot of children and parents are on the streets, buying groceries or eating. I drag my wooden sandals along, wearing a plain white kimono with black sash while Axel wears a green kimono with black sash. "You don't normally wear white." Axel says, noticing.

"Yeah. I feel like it today. It's actually Ven's." I smile, eating another one of my candied fruit.

"Oh I see. Yeah. I was a bit hesitant just now when I saw you. I thought you were Ven."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Until you yell my name and yell at me and run towards me with your signature bear tackle—except there's no bear tackle today." He smirks.

I laugh. "I thought that I shouldn't tackle you while holding my delicious skewered candy."

"Ah yes. Very true. Roxas? Have you ever thought about leaving this village?"

"Leaving the village…?" I blink, staring at him, confused.

"Yeah. Like… Just run away from here, you know."

"Why? I'm happy here."

"You know why, Roxas. Every couple of years, the younger twin in a family always disappears for no reason…"

"… Well, I'm born first, so that makes Ven the younger twin. You should be running away with Ven instead." I say, lying.

"Don't play dumb, Roxas. You know what I mean. I can't let you go missing."

I smile softly. "Nothing will happen to me. Don't worry. I won't disappear."

He sighs then. "You'd better make sure you don't do that."

"Promise." I grin, lying through my mouth easily.

"Good."

"Here, you want the rest?" I ask, handing him the skewer.

"No. I'm good. You look sexy eating it. Oh hey. Do you want to go to the hot spring?"

"Hmm… yeah. Good idea. Let's go there."

-xoxo-

I sigh, fully naked in the hot spring with Axel with a wet towel on my forehead. "This is nice." I whisper.

"Right?" He grins, scooting over and sits beside me, watching me.

"Yep." I nod, turning to look at him. "Hey, Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"If I were to disappear tomorrow… how would it affect you?"

He frowns. "What are you talking about?"

"Just saying, you know… I'm… curious."

"I would be really upset, especially after you've promised me that you'll be alright. Is something wrong, Roxas? I'll run away from this village with you. I'll make sure you're safe."

"But what about Kairi, your sister? You need to take care of her."

"No. Kairi's old enough to take care of herself. I'm sure she'll be fine. _You_ are the one I'm worried about. I don't want anything to happen to you."

I smile. "Thanks, Axel. But… don't…"

"I'll worry about you, Roxas. I care for you. I won't just let you… disappear, okay?"

I smile lovingly. "I would love to run away with you, Axel. But I can't…"

"Because of Ven? We can run away with him too."

"My parents too?" I chuckle.

He pauses. "Yeah. If they want to, yeah."

I laugh softly then. "You're sweet, Axel. Thanks." I lean forward until my lips are merely centimeters from his. Slowly, I press my lips against his and pull back as slowly.

He stops, stunned. Without warning, he presses his palm against the back of my head and lean forward. Our lips meet again, his hand pushing me in deeper and he starts moving his lips. I can hear his groan in his throat. I close my eyes, melting into the kiss, feeling the temperature rising significantly. I moan softly, parting my lips. It is then that I can feel his moist tongue sweeps across my lips and into my mouth.

"Hnnn…" I let out a soft mewl, meeting his tongue with mine, flushed. He swirls his tongue around mine and leads my tongue into his mouth, sucking it gently.

I feel lightheaded. This is… this feels amazing.

He pulls back then, panting, out of breath. I am panting too, watching him. "Axel…" I smile softly.

"Yeah…" he says, cupping my cheek. "Been wanting to do that for a long while."

I chuckle. "Really now? The village will be on a major outrage if they find out."

"Who cares about the village? They suck." He whispers and starts kissing and nipping down my jawline to my neck. I shudder, tilting my head to the side to give him more room.

"Axel…" I whisper, not stopping him. He slowly rubs his hand down my chest and to my stomach, rubbing around the inside of my thighs, asking for permission. As soon as he finds out that I'm not going to stop him, he grabs a hold of my length and starts toying with it.

I tilt my head to the back, letting out a soft moan from my lips. Nobody has ever touched me like that before… it feels amazing. I have no idea what to do except than reaching over and doing the same to him. He groans in his throat and I take that as a good sign. He feels good too… that's good to know.

I can feel myself coming close. It's slowly building up and I feel like something is going to shoot out. I am panting, feeling myself becoming a mess. Closing my eyes, I buck up, thrusting into his hand and I cum. I let go of his length. He hasn't found his release yet. Watching my face, he quickly takes over and starts pumping himself, tugging at his length under the water and I see his face contorting into pressure soon. His hips buck up and the water is soon tainted with white liquid that slowly dissipates, mixing in with the hot water.

I take in a deep breath and let it out. "Wow…" I say breathlessly and chuckle softly. "You really are a pervert," I tease him.

"Yeah. Now you know…" he says, as breathless as I am. "We should do this again sometimes," he smirks.

I only smile, not saying anything to him.

He has that goofy grin on his face and he pulls me close to his shoulder. I lay my head there, comfortable and slowly, he lifts me up to his lap. I feel like a child again. I'm tired… It felt good. It's really comfortable…

And before I know it, I've fallen asleep in Axel's lap.

-xoxo-

The next thing I know, I am back home, in my bed. Axel must have brought me home and tucked me in. I blink a couple of times before sitting up.

"Had a good time, huh?" Ven grins at me. It appears that he has been standing there the whole time.

I blush. "The hot spring feels good."

"Right." He laughs knowingly. "C'mon. You missed dinner. It's… a big day tomorrow… Have you said your goodbye to him?"

"No… He doesn't know." I look down at the tatami floor.

"… He'd be upset when he finds out that you're missing."

I look up at Ven. "I thought that you are opposed to it this morning."

"…It has to be done."

I smile. "If we don't do it… Other twins will have to suffer our fate."

"… Yeah. It will be quick… I promise."

"…Thanks…"

Right then… a thought comes to my mind. A thought that never crossed my mind before.

_I don't want to die…_

-xoxo-

I couldn't sleep that night. The night is so quiet. I am all bathed and I smell good. It's all a preparation for the ritual tomorrow. I look out at the moon outside. Tomorrow is a full moon. Then, I look over at a sleeping Ven. He's eaten too much during dinner and right now, he's having a good time sleeping. He has to perform a difficult task tomorrow. He deserves his sleep.

Axel… I wonder what he's doing right now… The promise I made to him… I'm afraid I can't keep it, Axel… I start writing in my diary.

_Today, at the hot spring… It was amazing, what you did, Axel. I never felt something like that before. It was embarrassing, yet… good at the same time. It's really hard to describe. I would have loved to do that again with you, but I can't. I didn't tell you, but today is the last time you'll see me. I'm sure you'll find someone better than me. Or maybe you can even hook up with Ven… I don't know if Ven swings that way… or maybe Sora… remember? That boy living next door to you that you've never noticed? _

_I'm easily replaceable, I'm sure. It won't be difficult… I hope. _

I pause. What am I writing…? Taking a deep breath, I continue.

_I wish I had spent less time flirting with you and spent more time actually doing something meaningful with you. But then again, I am afraid of leaving behind memories. I don't want anyone to be sad when I'm gone… I'm sure nobody will be sad. My parents know my fate since the very beginning and Ven knows too. It's not Ven's fault though. He has been through a lot too and tomorrow is the day—the day that we've been waiting for since our birth. _

_We have to do this to protect the village. To protect this place… I'm happy in a way… because then I can say that I protected this village for you and Ven, Axel… and also for all the villagers and my father too. It's sad, really… I thought I was prepared… but I'm not. I'm scared, I'm afraid. I don't want to die… _

_I wish I could share this with someone. But I don't want to be a coward. I want to be strong, like Ven. Tomorrow… tomorrow I will die with a happy smile on my face… knowing… knowing that I've formed some memories with you, knowing that I am protecting the village, and knowing that I'm protecting other twins from suffering the same fate…_

_I love you… Axel. _

And with that, I close my diary and put it inside my drawer.

The candle that I lighted is flickering, emanating light. With a single breath, the light is out…

And I lie down, trying to sleep, waiting for tomorrow to come, waiting for this torture to end.

-xoxo-

We are looking at one another, standing in front of the Hellish Abyss. I look over, down at the abyss. It's dark… I can't see anything in there and then I look back up at Ven.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Roxas."

I smile. "It's okay. As you said… make it quick and short, right?" I say, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah…"

I chuckle. "It's time…" I look into his eyes at the people around us stop hitting the floor with the sticks they are holding.

"Yeah… it's time… good bye, Roxas."

"Farewell."

And with that, Ven wraps his hand around my neck, gently and softly at first. Then, with full force, he starts tightening his hands around my neck, choking me. I cough, trying hard to prevent myself from struggling. He gets on top of me, lying me down gently on the floor as he keeps applying more force.

Before everything goes dark, I can see the tears running down his cheek. I reach up, wanting to brush those tears away, but not having enough energy to do so.

Soon, my breath is taken away from me.

And there I lie… a dying face, with a soft smile.

The last thing that crossed my mind before everything went black was Axel. And the last thought that came into my mind was…

_I don't want to die._

-xoxo-

**Note: **I apologize for the grammatical mistakes. I hope they're not too bad. I didn't read it over. I'm in my finals after all. :D Sorry. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy. Thanks a lot!


End file.
